La vida intensamente
by Lady Yuu
Summary: (Otra Historia alternativa) Yukimura aprende algo interesante de la vida gracias a una compañera de clases.


_**Creo que esto ya se volvió una especie de "ESPECIAL" quise escribir algo distinto y pues esto quedo. Algo diferente del yaoi y de cosas del tenis, algo que asumimos que sucede pero no se ve. Espero que se entienda de que trata. Los personajes los marco IC lo mejor que puedo. En situaciones diferentes. Diremos que me inspiré en los "escenarios de tenipuri" de una chica en Tumblr. Así que .. salió esto.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: evidentemente no me pertenece nada del universo de PoT sólo el fic y mis ocurrencias.**_

 **La vida intensamente**

En el primer año de secundaria, Sanada era mi único amigo. Aunque estábamos en clases diferentes siempre nos veíamos en las practicas del club e íbamos juntos a casa, como siempre. Además del club de tenis, me inscribí al de jardinería donde, para mi buena o mala suerte había puras chicas. La presidente de ese entonces, había comenzado a construir un hermoso jardín en la azotea. Junto con un invernadero y se colocaron diversos pasillos, de igual forma que un parque central. Comenzaba a verse hermoso. Yo me esforzaba mucho porque las flores crecieran. Comenzó a ser popular el club gracias a mí y los cuidados. Las chicas mayores hablaban de mí y la sensibilidad con la que cuidaba las flores. Sin querer comencé a ser popular y no sólo por las flores y mi carácter si no porque ellas me consideraban lindo. Mi madre me enseñó sobre jardinería. La casa estaba adornada con diversas flores, dentro y fuera. Era un bellísimo jardín que los vecinos envidiaban. Mi padre a veces nos ayudaba los fines de semana a podar el pasto o abonar alguna nueva flor que mamá conseguía. El primer año fue hasta ese momento, tranquilo y reflexivo. En el club de tenis los sempais nos respetaban y apreciaban mucho a mí y a Sanada, junto con Yanagi, otro compañero que al igual que nosotros comenzó jugando tenis desde muy pequeño. Los tres nos acoplamos bastante bien en la escuela y con el juego.

Poco a poco iba conociendo compañeros, llevándome bien con la clase. Siempre he sido un muchacho tranquilo, amable. Jamás he buscado problemas y trato de llevarme bien con todos aunque, siempre existe alguien que no pretende hacer lo mismo conmigo. Había un grupo de chicos mayores, el típico grupo busca pleitos de la secundaria. Esos muchachos que siempre están en detención, que siempre faltan a las actividades. Desde que comenzó a ser famoso el club de jardinería ellos me molestaban. Si los encontraba en los pasillos me miraban y hacían comentarios ofensivos. Me llamaron niña, flor, delicado y perra. Cada que escuchaba sus ofensas cerraba los ojos y seguía mi camino. Se burlaban de mi al verme llevar tierra o abono a la azotea. Muchas veces hicieron que me tropezara en las escaleras. Una vez me impidieron el paso y tiraron las semillas al suelo. Nadie sabe mucho sobre eso. No quise hablarlo. Conocía a Sanada iría a enfrentarlos y sería peor. Éramos más jóvenes y ellos estaban cerca de los quince o dieciséis años. Si iba con algún profesor las represarías serian peor, así que aguante.

Aguante todo hasta un viernes por la tarde. Después de ese día aprendí y conocí a la vida de otra forma. Si no hubiera pasado ese incidente, jamás la hubiera conocido y yo tal vez no pensaría de esta forma. Ese día, Sanada no me acompañó a casa, su padre vino por él a la escuela, tenía un compromiso familiar. Recogí mis cosas en los casilleros y salí de la escuela. Yanagi se despidió en la entrada, sorpresivamente su madre llegó. Seguí mi camino como tantas veces. Miré un poco el atardecer mientras andaba. Sentí un tirón de la mochila y me detuve en seco. Todo sucedió tan rápido que sólo sentí una mano en mi boca y otra tapo mis ojos. Me arrastraron a quien sabe dónde. Al abrir los ojos estaba en un callejón rodeado de los cinco pandilleros de Rikkai. Me miraban con desprecio y burla. Uno de ellos jaló mi cabello.

— ¿Por qué llevas el cabello así? ¿A caso eres gay?— todos rieron.

— Debe serlo, planta florecitas como él— dijo otro

— El tenis sólo es para disimular o porque… quieres conseguir novio

— No, yo no— intente decir pero uno de ellos me abofeteó.

— Tú no hablas hasta que nosotros te digamos. ¡Entendiste! — gritó él que era el líder.

Agache la mirada. Seguramente iban a golpearme. Me pidieron que me quitara la ropa. Entonces me preocupe. Al no obedecer. Comenzaron a tirarme el uniforme hasta romperlo y quedar con en ropa interior. Uno de ellos tiró de mis cabellos de nuevo y me tiró al suelo. El líder me dio una patada en la espalda.

— No queremos maricas en Rikkai, mucho nos ha costado la reputación para que llegue una florecita de campo como tú a manchar el nombre. Vete de la escuela o esto te sucederá todos los días.

Estaba llorando. Sólo tenía doce años. No estaba haciendo nada malo. Para mí era normal cuidar flores, sembrar, para mí era natural. No pude defenderme y decir que yo no era homosexual. No pude decir nada. Otro de ellos me dio una patada en el estómago. Vi que abrieron mi mochila y se llevaron mi cartera. Levante la cabeza y el dorso. Veía sus cinco pares de zapatos.

— Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que somos capaces de hacer… Yukimura Seiichi. Sabemos dónde vives, que tienes una hermanita menor… la divertida que nos podríamos dar contigo. Será mejor que pienses bien en renunciar. Hay otras escuelas en la prefectura… la Hyotei por ejemplo, está llena de maricas— todos rieron

— ¡Es a donde debería ir ustedes!— alguien gritó, era la voz de una niña. Luego comenzaron a caer pelotas de ping pong sobre cada uno de la pandilla.

Escuché como se quejaban. Intente ver a la atacante pero me cubría de igual forma la cara.

— ¡Abusivos! Voy a decirles a los profesores lo que hicieron.

— ¡Maldita niña!—dijo el líder pero las pelotas de ping pong seguían cayendo con mucha fuerza. Eran proyectiles, balas. Una de esas pelotas dejaba marcas en la piel.

Los escuche correr y desaparecer en el callejón.

— ¿Estás bien, Yukimura-sama?— dijo Hinako Wataya. Ella iba en mi clase. Era la niña más alegre del salón. Siempre estaba rodeada de amigas. Era popular. Estaba también en el club de arte. Pintaba muy bonito. Un día me dijo que quería aprender a jugar tenis y entró al club con las chicas. Llevaba dos coletas, el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color. En ese momento estaba furiosa. Su piel blanca estaba roja llena de ira y llanto.

— Gracias… pero me duele la espalda y el estómago— logré decir. Ella me paso el jersey del club que estaba dentro de mi mochila. Mi uniforme estaba destrozado. ¿Qué excusa inventaría? No quería que nadie se entere.

Me ayudo a levantarme. Caminamos a un parque cercano. Me compró un té y nos sentamos en una banca.

— Siempre te estaban molestando. Un día oí que querían hacer que te fueras de la escuela— comenzó a explicar— cuando vi que te saliste solo sin tu amigo del 3-A, intente alcanzarte pero ellos me ganaron. Así que los seguí. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue lanzar las pelotas de ping pong. Las cargaba conmigo porque en la primaria jugaba y a veces me da por jugar. Algo sirvió. Llegue un poco tarde, perdóname. Aun no me recupero del todo del soplo. Sabes. Tengo un soplo en el corazón — nos quedamos callados, ella cambió el tema— ¡Son tan crueles! Pero les diré a los profesores.

— No— dije entonces— no quiero que nadie sepa. Es vergonzoso.

— Si no lo decimos van a seguir molestándote y a mí también. Aunque a mí no me importa.

— Tú eres chica, te entenderán, pero yo soy un niño. La forma en como me llaman no es algo que quisiera que supieran todos.

— No eres gay, Yukimura. Ellos son idiotas, es todo.

— Si hubiera estado con Sanada esto no me habría pasado.

— O quizá sí y fuera peor. Pero entiendo tu punto. No quieres que nadie sepa… está bien. De todas formas desde hoy yo te defenderé, seré tu guardaespaldas — Reí.

En ese momento me pareció gracioso. Ser salvado por una chica y más una chica enferma del corazón que se recuperaba. Una compañera de clases. Wataya-chan era tan divertida que todo aquello parecía una obra de teatro o un libro de cuentos. Desde ese día me preguntaba como estaba, a veces traía dulces. Se preocupaba por mí, en verdad se volvió una especie de guarda espaldas desde las sombras. Luego dejo de ir a clases un par de semanas. Estaba en el hospital recuperándose del soplo en el corazón. La visite un par de veces. Hablaba poco de su enfermedad. Siempre estaba llena de vida. Dudaba que estuviera realmente enferma. Era la felicidad andando, era algo así como un caballero en corcel blanco con un vestido amarillo y flores. En las clases me escribía papelitos con algo divertido de los compañeros, de la vida. Cuando estaba en el club de tenis y ella igual, a veces pasaba corriendo y agitaba la mano saludándome. Era mi compañera de clases favorita y podía confiar en ella.

La pandilla no volvió a molestarme. No supe que sucedió. Quizá entendieron lo que ella dijo o tal vez ella fue a amenazarlos con un arma de fuego. La creía capaz. Hasta ahora no sé cómo es que dejaron de molestarme.

A Wataya la veía siempre con sus dos mejores amigas a las que conoció en la primaria. Una de ellas estaba en gimnasia y la otra en kyudo. Luego cada una lideraría sus clubs, excepto la de gimnasia que se volvería la líder de animadoras. Wataya no era la chica más brillante, era regular sus notas pero era demasiado inteligente. Al ser el capitán del club de chicas me asombró. Pero más que guardara por tanto tiempo mi secreto como una caja fuerte. Cualquier cosa que dijera estaría a salvo en sus manos. Era un poso de mis secretos.

Hasta que terminé en el hospital. Wataya iba casi todos los días cuando sabía que no estaba nadie del club. Llevaba galletas a escondidas y chocolates. Ella siempre era la primera en reglarme dulces en San Valentín. "¡Alto! Nadie entregará dulces a Seiichi antes de mí… zorras" Decía después de correr delante de varias chicas y darme el obsequió. Eso se volvió una regla, pesé a no ser una chica violenta, las demás le temían, debía ser pos su temperamento. "Después de mí las demás" y sonreía sacando la lengua. Me platicaba sobre su torneo. Era diferente al nuestro, decía que estaba preocupada, competiría contra una escuela de puras mujeres que tenía mala fama. Chicas rudas y problemáticas que entraban a ese internado para ser reformadas y el tenis era parte de la terapia. Me preguntaba por mi familia y mi hermana a quienes conoció en el hospital una tarde. Mi hermana la adoraba. Se llevaron muy bien. Mi madre me preguntaba por ella y hacia comentarios sobre si era mi novia.

Sabía que le gustaba. Ella me lo confesó en primer año. "Yukimura-Sama, me gustas mucho. ¿Quién sabe porque? Nunca me había gustado un niño. Eres afortunado" y reímos. Ella me parecía linda también, pero cuando llegamos a tercer año, cambió. Era guapa, quizá que se convertía en una mujer. Su cabello castaño ahora ataba en una coleta de lado y llevaba un moño amarillo y calcetas de gato con tenis.

Me vio deprimido una tarde después que Sanada me dijera que jugarían contra Seigaku y yo quería estar ahí. Sentí la impotencia y la fragilidad de mi cuerpo. Esta maldición me atormentó. Lloré. Hubiera querido salir corriendo y arrancarme la piel. Ella volvió a encontrarme en una situación débil, de desgaste. Como si ella sospechara de mi fragilidad y se asomara para darme fuerzas.

Le explique mi sentimiento con las manos aferradas en las sabanas. Ella había pasado lo mismo una vez. Cuando lo del soplo en su corazón, lo recordé. Ella conocía esta sensación. Ella sabía lo que yo vivía. Me hizo entender, me hizo conocer la vida.

— Cuando estuve aquí, pensaba que mi vida no servía de nada. Enferma y sin poder hacer muchas cosas. Pero… sabes. Existe gente sana que tira su vida a la basura. Pensé que si salía todo bien conmigo haría de mi vida una fiesta. Entonces sucedió. Vivo el día como si fuera el último, vivo intensamente porque no sé cuándo vaya a volver a caer o se acabe esto. La vida es preciada, es un regalo Seiichi. Es nuestro regalo. Y aunque ahora estés creyendo que pierdes estas ganando. Cuando salgas de aquí, valoraras la vida, tu alrededor, tu estado, creerás en ti, serás más fuerte. Perfecto. Todas las personas que te rodean sabrán que no eres sobreviviente si no inmortal. Sufres ahora pero mañana desearas que el tiempo no termine porque te faltara para hacer más cosas. Cuando despiertes de ese mal sueño, tomarás tus sueños, tu pasión y las llevaras al límite. Porque eso es la vida.

Un clik hizo mi cerebro el día que salí del hospital y estaba recuperándome. La brisa matinal me trajo esas palabras y el susurró de la voz de Hinako-chan. Estaba vivo y eso era lo que importaba. Había otra oportunidad para hacer mal las cosas y aprender, para meter la pata y aprender. La vida estaba en mis manos, era mía. Suspiré.

Al volver a la escuela y verla en el salón sentada en la mesa de su pupitre mientras saboreaba una paleta, corrí a ella. El grupo me vio entrar y exclamaron asombrados. La abrace. Luego sentí a todo el grupo sobre mí. Gritaron mi nombre muchas veces. Me dieron la bienvenida. Las chicas me regalaron dulces, paletas, pasteles. Yo miraba a Hinako Wataya que sonreía con los ojos cristalinos.

— ¡Ganaremos las nacionales! — exclame con un brazo extendido y todos aplaudieron y gritaron emocionados.

—Lo entendiste— dijo Hinako y sonrió.

— Gracias— dije y antes de hacer reverencia ella la hizo primero. Luego la abrace — tú también me gustas, igual que la vida.

En ese momento supe que esa muchacha era más especial de lo que yo creía. Hubiera querido besarla, tomarla de la cintura y bailar con ella. Incluso ella parecía saber que pensaba y con una sonrisa dijo: "concéntrate… la vida se pondrá celosa"

 **Gracias por leer si es que llegaron hasta aquí y les haya parecido lo que les haya parecido espero dejen algún comentario. =)**


End file.
